


Of Champagne and Cryptids

by ForsakenAngel88, WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptid Hunting, Established Relationship, Laith, Lance loves his boyfriend so much, M/M, Mothman: A Keith Centric Zine, Nessie - Freeform, and keeps a cryptid hunting journal, and live together too, drinking champagne, i know nessie is only found in one area in scotland but let me have this, keith and lance have been dating a while, keith is a cryptid lover, klance, lance defends keith in a towel with a baseball bat, nessie was the only cryptid I knew, picnic date, they spot nessie in the bay, theyre so domestic its not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAngel88/pseuds/ForsakenAngel88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: When the morning paper reports a certain cryptid spotted in the local bay, Keith is instantly gathering up his gear and rushing out the door with a quick kiss to Lance's cheek.To surprise his boyfriend, Lance heads out to the pier with a picnic basket and champagne, hoping to romance his socks off while cryptid watching. But, little do they know that the cryptid they're watching for isreal.Do they capture the picture in time?





	Of Champagne and Cryptids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!!!
> 
> I am proud to _finally_ share my piece for [Mothman: A Keith Centric Zine](https://keithzinemothmansboyfriend.tumblr.com/)! This was the very first zine I was accepted into, and I wrote my fic so fast that it was done approximately three months before the final due date. I was fortunate enough to collaborate with my dearest friend [Susan](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/) for this, and she drew art from my favourite scene in this little fic! [Here's the link to the art](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/post/184162926925/we-can-now-share-our-pieces-for-the), and it's also further down, inserted with the art directly into the fic!
> 
> The whole point of the zine was to include a cryptid in some way, shape or form. Unfortunately, even though there are a bunch of Canadian cryptids, I knew of, like, none. The only one I knew... Is the one Susan and I chose.
> 
> I think you'll know her when you see her.

# Of Champagne and Cryptids

 

It was quiet in the kitchen, only the soft ticking from the clock on the wall to distract Keith from reading the local newspaper with his morning coffee. It was easy enough to ignore as the background noise it was as he pulled the sports section out for Lance to look at when he got out of the shower. He heard the shower turn off upstairs as soon as he placed the section neatly on Lance’s spot at the table, and stood up from his place to go pour his boyfriend’s cup of coffee for him, like he did every morning. Once he mixed the smooth mixture with two spoons of sugar and two decent dollops of cream, he placed the spoon in the sink before bringing the red mug back to the table with him.

 

Keith placed the mug at the corner of the table, closest to the entryway to their quaint kitchen so Lance could grab his mug on the way by and take a big sip of it before sitting down like he liked to do. He fought a smile as he sat down to wait for Lance to come down.

 

While he waited, he decided to get a head start on reading the paper, to see if there was anything worth looking at today. In their small little village, nothing spectacular ever really happened, unless someone hosted another charity event, a house burned down, or one of the sports teams beat a rival, but it was still interesting enough to read about.

 

He lifted his blue cup of coffee up off the table as he unfolded the front page, reading the headlines there distantly.

 

_“Local Berries Late This Year”,_

_“Altea’s Gemini Host Car Wash to Raise Funds”,_

_“Nessie Supposedly Spotted in Local Bay right here in--”_

 

Keith stopped reading the headline of the paper, jerking upright as if he’d been shocked. “ **Lance**!” He shrieked, standing up so quickly the chair teetered off of its feet and landed on the ground with a clang.

 

Frantic footsteps rushed down the stairs, until Lance burst into the kitchen brandishing his baseball bat, his towel hanging loosely from his hips. “Babe!” He exclaimed, holding the bat up menacingly in his still-damp hands. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nessie’s been spotted!” He said excitedly, turning the paper around to show Lance. He pointed to the crude picture on the cover, and said “Here, of all places!”

 

Lance let the bat fall forwards and levelled Keith with a look. “Seriously.” He deadpanned. “ **That’s** what this is about?”

 

The smile on Keith’s face could have split it in half, but he couldn’t even care. “This is so exciting!” He gushed, and picked the chair up without looking away from the cover. “She’s here! Oh, I’ve gotta go pack up my gear, she was spotted just off the pier in the bay!” He brushed past Lance, kissing his cheek distractedly along the way, before rushing upstairs.

 

Lance stood there in a daze for a moment, before putting the bat on the table and picking up his coffee, taking a long swig of it before following his partner up the stairs with mug in hand.

 

Keith was rushing around from the bedroom to the office, gathering all of the materials he’d need to go look for her. He was muttering under his breath, too softly for Lance to hear, but he knew that Keith was listing off everything he’d need for the… _Trip_.

 

“I thought you were getting murdered or something.” Lance said, casually leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom. “Not fangirling over cryptids.”

 

“This is **_Nessie_** , Lance, not just some ‘cryptid’! And, it’s in the local paper which means it must be true!”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Oh, why did he love this man again? “Babe, you _know_ not everything in the paper can be trusted. It’s _always_ skewed in someone’s opinion. And besides, how do you know the source wasn’t high when they ‘spotted’ her?”

 

Keith paused to narrow his eyes over at Lance. “Reporters are better than getting testimony from a person who’s high, love. Besides,” his eyes lit up with pure hope again, “people wouldn’t _lie_ about Nessie!” He announced, before continuing his rapid search for everything. The backpack on the bed was slowly filling up with items, like the camera, tripod, compass, and Keith’s cryptid journal.

 

“So, what are you going to do, then?” Lance asked, taking a sip of his coffee. “You have to work today.”

 

Keith smirked, and shook his head. “Nope. Pidge owes me one, and what better opportunity to call it in?” He chuckled under his breath, before zipping up the bag determinedly. “I’ve gotta get down to the pier!”

 

He slung the backpack up and over one shoulder as he walked back towards Lance, stopping in front of him. He reached out to stroke the pads of his thumbs against Lance’s still-damp hipbones before leaning in to kiss him soundly. Lance’s free hand reached up to wind into Keith’s hair, but Keith pulled away sooner than Lance cared for. A man has needs, y’know?

 

“I’ll see you when I get home, okay?” He whispered, and stepped around Lance before practically bounding down the stairs in his haste to get to the pier.

 

Lance stared dumbly at the place where Keith was moments ago, until the front door closed with a click. He shook his head and took another sip of coffee before heading downstairs again.

 

The paper that Keith spotted that damned cryptid on was sitting on the table, creased at the bottom from how Keith threw it down. Lance lifted it up closer to his face, looking at the picture there.

 

Normally, he didn’t want anything to do with Keith’s crazy hunting, but… If it was local…

 

Maybe he’d surprise him.

 

* * *

 

Keith sat on the edge of the bench, staring out at the water on the bay avidly, waiting for any large disturbances to spring up to the surface. He’d lost track of time a while back, or, what he assumed was a while back. He’d texted Pidge on the way with ‘todays the day to pay me back’, and judging by the multitude of texts that immediately followed, he knew she got the message.

 

The water was as smooth as glass today, barely even a wave marring the smooth surface. The sun was starting to set, turning the water from the clear blue it’d been all day to more of an indigo.

 

His eyes were starting to glaze over from boredom, but he was determined. If Nessie was gonna show today, he would be ready to get that good picture, to prove to the world that she was _real_ and not just, some cryptid nobody really believed in. The trigger for the tripod camera sat loosely in his hand, ready to be pressed at anytime.

 

“Is this seat taken?” A honeyed voice beside him asked.

 

Keith didn’t even have to turn. He knew that voice better than he knew his own. “For you, my love?” Keith said softly, “never.”

 

“Well, don’t mind if I do, then!” Lance exclaimed, and plopped down on the bench beside him, sitting so close that their thighs pressed together.

 

Keith’s head immediately fell sideways to rest against Lance’s shoulder, his eyes not straying from the scene in front of him. He smiled slightly when Lance’s arm wound around his shoulders, and leaned more heavily into him. “I’m surprised you’re here,” he commented lightly.

 

“I would have come if you’d asked.”

 

Keith glanced up at his partner, surprised by his response. “Really? But, you never want to come with me on these,” he paused, trying to think of the term, “‘pointless waiting excursions’.”

 

“Well, maybe I changed my mind about them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No, never.” Lance quickly backpedalled. “I still don’t get what makes you want to sit out here, in the middle of _nowhere_ , and watch for cryptids.” His shoulders drooped slightly, and a fond smile curved his lips upwards. “But, I love spending time with you.”

 

“Aww, babe.” Keith cooed, and leaned up to press a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “Thanks.”

 

Lance’s other hand came up to cradle the back of Keith’s head, pulling him back in for a few proper kisses before he could back away. “Mmm, I packed us a picnic dinner.” He whispered against his lips.

 

“Really?” Keith whispered excitedly, and peeked around him, quickly spotting the picnic basket on his other side, the big purple blanket from their couch folded up on top. “Oh my god, you did!”

 

Lance snorted softly. “What, did you really think I would just _say_ that? I know you think picnics on a pier at sunset are romantic.”

 

“No, actually, _you_ do, babe.”

 

“Of course I do! Now, help me spread out this blanket and romance my socks off.”

 

Keith chuckled softly, but stood up to help Lance anyways.

 

They laid it flat against the ground in front of the bench, rolled up at one end so they could lay down after they finished eating. Once Lance sat, he pulled the basket onto his lap and started fishing out the items inside; some wrapped cucumber sandwiches (with the crusts cut off like Keith liked), a small box of tarts from the bakery in town that Lance liked, and a cool bottle of champagne.

 

“Wow, you went all out.” Keith whispered as he unwrapped a cucumber sandwich. “This is really nice.”

 

“Of course! Only the best for you, love.”

 

With a fond smile, Keith leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before settling back down to eat his sandwich. How did Lance always know what he needed?

 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever drank champagne out of a coffee mug before.” Keith chuckled as he watched Lance pull out two coffee mugs from the basket. He instantly recognized them as their usual morning coffee mugs, red for Lance and blue for Keith. Lance must have washed them since this morning.

 

Lance popped the cork on the champagne, and quickly positioned it away from the blanket and poured it into a mug as steadily as he could. “Damn, I’ve never been good at this.” He muttered when a bit of champagne dripped down the side of the mug.

 

“I don’t think anyone is good at opening a bottle of champagne.”

 

“True.” Lance passed the blue mug over to Keith, before pouring his own. He set the bottle down, and lifted his mug up.

 

Keith tapped his own mug to Lance’s, watching Lance take a sip before doing the same.

 

“So,” Lance said, picking up a sandwich, “seen Nessie yet?”

 

Keith hid his pout behind his sandwich. “No.”

 

“Shocking.” Lance teased, and bit into his sandwich. Once he swallowed, he said “Uh, I meant, ‘maybe soon’?”

 

Keith pushed his shoulder lightly with a glare, but his smile gave his true feelings away. “Don’t be an ass.” He pouted.

 

“Me? An ass?” Lance gasped, and dropped his sandwich to press a hand to his chest. “Babe, you wound me! On this romantic _date_ , no less!”

 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his loveable partner. He pulled his hand away from his chest, and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles, knowing that it would make Lance putty in his hands.

 

Lance’s reaction was immediate; his cheeks flushed red, and his other hand came up to try to hide his blushing cheeks. “Well, that’s just not fair.” He stammered, and tried to pull his hand back.

 

Keith held fast, and moved with Lance’s hand to crowd into his space, pressing a kiss into Lance’s wrist before lowering his and Lance’s hands to press a kiss into the column of Lance’s neck.

 

“O-oh,” Lance gasped, and tilted his head to the side to give Keith better access. “That’s real-- hah-- _really_ not fair.”

 

He continued kissing up Lance’s neck until he got to his jawline, and pressed a lingering kiss there before shifting until their noses were touching. He could feel Lance’s shallow breathing against his lips, tasting like the champagne they’d both had a little of. When Lance tried to lean forwards to kiss him, Keith pulled back slightly with a smirk. “‘Romance my socks off’, you said?” Keith whispered.

 

“I did.”

 

“Are you romanced yet?” A hand inched up the path he’d kissed, stopping when his thumb met Lance’s jaw.

 

“ _So_ romanced.” Lance confessed, and let his eyes flutter closed.

 

Keith pressed forwards slowly, drawing out the suspense until his lips ached for Lance’s.

 

He kissed Lance slowly, unhurriedly, like they had all the time in the world. And they did. He was Lance’s, and Lance was his, and his heart soared at the simple truth of the thought. His thumb danced across Lance’s jaw leisurely, and Lance hummed into his mouth. It was perfect, and nothing in this moment would pull them apart.

 

[[susan's art]](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/post/184162926925/we-can-now-share-our-pieces-for-the)

 

A loud splash echoed across the water, and Lance and Keith pulled away from each other with a jerk, both whipping around towards where the sound came from.

 

There was a massive ripple in the middle of the water, fanning out towards them. Both boys stared at it in shock. “Was _that_ …?” Lance whispered incredulously.

 

Keith could only nod slightly. There was nothing else it _could_ be.

 

Suddenly, Nessie jumped up and out of the water again with a loud cry. Both Lance and Keith launched back towards the camera, sending a mug of champagne teetering over in their haste to get to the camera.

 

Lance grabbed the trigger first, and clicked it frantically as Nessie landed back in the water.

 

They both sat in silence for a while, watching the water smooth out again with mouths agape.

 

Keith was the first to speak: “Holy shit.” He muttered.

 

“Holy shit!” Lance repeated, sounding even more excited than his boyfriend. “Holy shit!! I can’t believe that just happened! Did we get a picture?”

 

Keith grabbed the camera down from the tripod with shaking hands, and brought up the gallery to scroll back through the photos.

 

The first photo from today must have been accidental; it was a blurry picture of the lake at midday, right around when he set up the tripod, by the looks of it. But the second one was more recent, and showed a long tail disappearing back into the water.

 

Lance peered over his shoulder avidly, squinting down at the small screen on the camera. “Damn,” he muttered, “we didn’t get ‘er.”

 

“It’s okay.” Keith replied honestly, and smiled back at Lance. “This was still fun.”

 

Lance smiled in return, and pressed his nose into Keith’s cheek fondly. “It was, wasn’t it?” He looked over to the blanket, and frowned when he saw the overturned mug of champagne darkening a large spot on the blanket. “We’re… Gonna have to wash this.”

 

Keith breathed out a chuckle, and shook his head. “True. But, we can refill your mug and eat a few tarts before we go home and do that. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds _great_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who realized _after_ the zine was printed and sent out that she had Keith holding a blue mug in one line then a white mug in the following line? This bitch. This stupid bitch right here. Initially, I was gonna have Lance bring some white mugs from their cupboards, ones they never used [ _I have said mugs_ ], but then Susan wanted them to use red/blue mugs so I changed it. But I apparently only changed it in the one line. So... If you have the printed zine... You'll see my fuckup.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment! And if you want to come scream at me on social media, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!
> 
> You can also scream at Susan! On [tumblr](http://forsakenangel88-art.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/forsakeangel88), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/forsakenangel88/)!


End file.
